


Nopebucks

by Absolutelynot (TheGraphicFoop)



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Mildy creepy undertones, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGraphicFoop/pseuds/Absolutelynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny meets a girl at a comic shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nopebucks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross and I wrote this like a year ago but hey I'm back to fan fiction unfortunately. 
> 
> I apologize ahead head of time I don't know why I'm even posting this maybe so I can get back into the spirit of public writing under a secret name. Please destroy me so I never post anything ever again, thank you. That being said I have another Vinesauce fic so save your best insults and shaming for that one.

It was a gross kind of rain outside; all he wanted to do was pick up a few good comics, maybe he'd read them in that coffee shop near by. He really didn't feel like being outside very long and a nice cup of coffee to see if the storm lets up did not sound like that bad of a plan. 

When he finally reached his destination the weather was already letting up nicely. Maybe he'd get a cup to go then. But first his comics. browsing through the over stocked shop, the walls stacked from top to bottom with every genre imaginable. It had been quite awhile since he'd been here, he checked for his personal favorites, upon not seeing the newest issue of a particular one he went up to the front.  
Usually one of the guys behind the counter were one of the owners, they always greeted him but today there was a new girl, a cute new girl no less. 

As he was about to finish ordering the comic that wasn't there; it was then a fan recognized him, called out to him from across the store. Great, not that he minded but this sort of thing still made him get red faced and slightly embarrassed. The guy was super nice and they talked a little about the stream and then another employee came and knew him too, awesome. After about five minutes she spoke up. 

“Hey my shift’s almost done can we finish this real fast?” She managed to sound super polite and he felt really bad at this point. 

“Sure, number right?” She nodded, her ponytail bouncing almost comically. 

“Then I can put the order in and you're good to go I promise, sir.”

He cringed a little at a word sir, he sometimes forgets he isn't twenty anymore and this girl was probably fresh out college for the summer. Never mind the creepy thought; he was handed a slip for copy holding, signed it as quickly and neatly as he could then he mumbled an apology for being slow. 

“If you don't mind me asking, what is it you do?” She asked while putting away his slip. 

“Streaming mostly and a little YouTube. Uh Vinesauce, games, mostly Nintendo and garbage.” play it cool, man you got this. 

“Oh cool a man that can admit he plays Nintendo is worth checking out.” She smirked over at him, if he wasn't flushed before he was a fucking tomato. 

He couldn't respond past a small smile in return and utter a small thanks any sort of confidence was out the window and so were any chances with this chick. He went back to the fans that were waiting, holding in their laughs until they saw the girl leave to the back room. He had to calm them all down and shortly thereafter he was off to get his afternoon brew. 

The small cafe wasn't very busy but the tables all seemed to be filled besides one near the back. He hoped he could sit and read a little so he got something simple and forget about what just happened. As soon as he dragged the chair from across the table he heard the chair drag as well. If he payed any attention he could see there was a jacket perched on the other chair. The owner returning with that same smirk from before. 

“Well well looks like I can't get away from you today,” her tone playful as she sat down across from him. 

“Seems so,” his confidence rising enough not to stutter. Good sign that she seems interested and not immediately leaving. 

She pulled out a copy of one of the same issues he just bought. She looked to be almost done. 

“You know I watched one of your videos when I got here. You're really funny!”

Dear God no no no nope it's over! 

“Thanks! I think trash is a better adjective if you're planning to watch more I apologize ahead of time.” 

“No need to I have a pretty weird and shitty sense of humor anyway. If you don't mind I’d like to finish this and then I'll be out of your hair I promise.”

“It's no trouble I mean you were here first and I was actually gonna do the same thing.” 

So they sat in a comfortable silence. Occasionally glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. After they both finished reading they talked about it, finding they came to the same conclusions and predictions for the next one. 

“I like this little book club we got going on we should do it again..” She looked over at him, her own shyness taking over. 

“That would actually be really cool”

She held out her phone so they could exchange numbers. They left shortly after, he looked at the message she sent him; so her name was Leana. 

Within the next two months they got into the habit of outdoing each other's bad memes and awful jokes on their phones. Occasionally she would mention a new stream she watched of his. They went on a few hangouts or dates if you asked Vinny even though He hadn't really asked her about an actual relationship, they established a pretty decent friendship he wanted to find the right moment so it wouldnt be both awkward and unfitting. It seemed the longer he waited, the more tension and awkward that friendship got but he liked the comfort level they were at still; and if he were being honest the whole sir thing still got it him. He didn't want to make things even weirder by voicing his feelings to her either. Maybe he should just stop over thinking and go with it, accept his age gracefully and have a cool friend. 

Besides he was so busy lately he barely had time for new friends let alone a potential lover. But he was getting a little lonely and she was so understanding of his schedule, she wouldn't get mad when he would call at random hours of the night and for that fact alone he was thankful of her existence. 

Tonight he was having Mike over after the studio, a smash night much to his disdain. The entire day he got caught up with Leana; any chance he wasn't talking to Mike or Joe he was in his phone. They were planning to hang out after he picked up his comic, head to his place with her after her shift. But Mike was not leaving him alone about it, pestering him on whether she was hot or not. He still had yet to meet her and Vinny was taking his sweet time with that, although he did promise she could come by the studio sometime he was hoping to introduce her as a girlfriend and the little jealous side of him didn't want her near his friends just yet. 

When they got to his place they ate something that at least looked edible before they sat down for the night. At some point in the middle of getting his ass kicked Mike finally broke down and yelled at him to leave his phone alone. 

“Listen dude put the phone down before you get a boner cause I'm not dealing with that shit tonight”

“No! Oh my god! It's not like that!” Too late the chat is broken. Goddammit. 

“All fucking day!? Seriously? Not even close yet!?”

“Stop man she could be listening,” he mumbled out that last part while he just laughed in his face. 

“Good! I'll tell her how much you wanna slam!”

If he wasn't live he probably would have punched him square in the mouth. Instead he just had to sit there speechless and completely embarrassed. He really hoped she would at least see this after tomorrow so he could explain himself or just explain that Mike was fucking around. He's sure she’ll understand and laugh it off and he'd get to probe her reaction to them being more intimate. But for now he put his phone away and kept playing. 

That morning he woke up nice and early; another day at the studio before seeing Leana. They weren't as talkative today but nothing out of the ordaninary. The shop was busy today and she had to take in some new inventory. Before he knew it he was running late, he let her know and she decided to go home and just come meet him when he got there. A few hours later he finally got there, just before closing. She got there not long after and they were off. 

When they got to his house Molly was all over Leana but she seemed to love it. She quickly settled down on the couch with the little fluff ball in tow. They were both so cute he felt like he didn't belong, that didn't stop him from sitting on Leana's other side. She rested her head on his shoulder before she spoke, still playing with his dogs fur. 

“You know I saw you live last night, I like Mike I wanna meet him finally.” 

“Oh. So you saw..?”

“Yeah and I didn't shave for nothing sweetheart.”

“Oh.. Oh!” 

Next thing he knew she was on his lap, one hand on his chest the other wrapping in his hair as she moved her face closer to his; a sly smile placed on her face. His eyes shut as he felt their noses brush, swallowing hard; she could feel his heartbeat rising under her hand as he grasped her hips. 

“I'm just fucking with you! You're gonna have to ask me out before we do a damn thing.”

God fucking! 

“Aw come on not even one kiss?” Time to lay on his own charm. He knew he was at least somewhat attractive and he could play it up when it suited him. 

She caved in, it's not like she didn't want him because she totally did. She moved back down again, her breath cascading on his face gently. She kissed his cheek and hopped off his lap, laughing to herself. 

“There you got your kiss now let's read something shall we.”

He let out a big sigh, frustrated doesn't begin to cover it. But hey at least he knew where they could go. They spent that night reading a little then some games, she kicked his ass in Mario kart. After sometime they got takeout and before she knew it they were making out on his couch. Their hands just starting to feel each other up, their pants unzipped, curious hands on new but familiar territory. Leana pulled away first her breath coming back to her, hair slightly messed with, her lipgloss long gone and spread across their faces. He couldn't stop himself from studying her face; as if he felt he had to imprint her image into his brain. Within a second the thought was long gone as she went back, this time nibbling on his ear. 

 

He got off the couch, lifting her over his shoulder; her arms playfully smacking his ass. As he dropped her on his bed she was already working on getting her shirt off, more of that beautiful soft skin exposed to him. He was just about to rip his own shirt off when he heard his phone ring loudly in his pocket. He excused himself to the bathroom. 

“Aye yo you get your dick wet yet? I'm almost at your door I'm fucking bored.”

“shes still here dude, you have the worst fucking timing but yeah whatever gimme a sec. Let me put my dick in my pants.”

“Oooh shit.” 

“Fuck you”

He skulked his way back to Leana. 

“Hey Mike’s coming over, like almost here.”

“To be continued then?” 

“Absolutely, you aren't mad are you?”

“Nah, in fact I got a little carried away anyway but fuck can you blame me?” Her little smirk returning as she put her shirt back on; standing up on her toes to get close to his ear. 

“You're so fucking sexy I just couldn't help myself, I should get going.”

“I can get rid of him if you want?” Held her by her waist, trying to coax her back into bed was basically impossible at this point but he would try dammit! 

“No, it's fine I kinda needed to be home like an hour ago. I have my own Mike to deal with.”

“Well why don't I introduce you two it's about damn time.”

Just as they got everything back in order, taking too long by making out and messing her hair up again Mike appeared not longer after. Their introduction cut short when Leana received an angry call from her friend she was supposed to meet two hours ago. Just like that she was out the door. 

“You know what she has my approval.”

“Good to hear asshole”

“Aw come on you’ll fuck her again someday.”

“We never did!” 

“OH! What the hell did you guys do for that long?”

“Read”

“Fucking Nerds.”

“I know but fuck man I was so close!”

“That's your own fault.”

~~

Today she was gonna surprise him with lunch at the studio. It would mark 3 months of being together officially and even though she didn't usually keep up with dates they still haven't had enough time to themselves to see each other very often. So she thought what the fuck, it was her day off and she wanted to see him play music. 

When she got there she called him, telling him to come outside. She managed to put her hands over his eyes, her small gesture making his day a little brighter. He led her inside where she met everyone and sat down next to her boyfriend. Mike was in the booth so they just sat and watched while he tried to sneak a few kisses here and there. It was nice to just hang out, he never played much in front of her so she was thoroughly impressed. Vin did show off just a little when he could and she could tell, it was pretty adorable so she let it slide. 

She actually managed to stay until they finished for the day. This was honestly the most time she ever spent with him and she couldn't be happier. Having him share something he was working so hard on was so nice to be around and she could see pure enjoyment he got out of it. Not to mention how much guitar playing could make a waterfall in her underwear. By the end of the day she was ready to drag him home by themselves even if she had to kidnap him. Although she's sure he would be more than willing to join her. 

So when the time finally came that they were finally alone in his car. The air heavy with sexual tension; they didn't need to say anything. All she needed to do was place her hand on his thigh before he was speeding his way home. They at least tried to walk to his to his house but as soon as he closed the door they were all over each other. Clothes were being ripped left and right, his poor dog was forgotten at the door. 

He had her pressed against the wall in front of his room, he couldn't wait any longer. His head moving quickly down her body; he stopped at his knees, face to face with his prize. His hot breath cascading over her soaked panties, cheekily biting at the hem and letting it snap back into place. She let out a breathy whine, head tilting against the wall, fingers threading through his hair gripping it lightly. 

He finally pulled them down and off her, taking time up to tease her like the evil fuck he realized he was being. His tongue running over her thighs ever so slowly creeping up; he took in her natural scent, her body spray a pleasant addition. He didn't know what it was but it seemed to trigger a primal urge, a hunger he never felt so strongly. He decided to roll with it; devouring her pussy like it was his last meal. The intensity and how long it had actually been since someone went down on her had her cumming in a flash; her body quivering as she yanked at his hair to keep her balance. 

She kneeled down in front of him her kisses were desperate and delectable. She pushed him onto his ass so she could sit right on his cock; trying her hardest to ease into it but far too gone to actually succeed. Once fully seated she stayed there a second enjoying that initial full feeling; a deep lustrous moan as her hand went back to his head that was currently thrown back in pleasure, she bit into his collarbone out of impulse. 

So there they were fucking on the floor a few feet from a bed, if he were younger and not completely sober this would've been quite the tale but now this was just complete desperation. Although at some point they did go to his bed, Vinny actually putting on a condom because protection is always important (Remember this kids). That's how they spent the night, taking out all the sexual frustration that six months gave them. Both of them equally spent, it wasn't anything close to perfect but it was definitely special.


End file.
